The Angel Saga SS: White Dress
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: SS stands for side story. This is somthing I just thought about and decided ot write. The characters actually hadn't gotten married or engaged yet in my saga. This is just a AU ,alternate universe, where they do. Angel/Zack B/B Angela/Hodgins


_A side story of The Angel Saga_

Author's Note: I just kept thinking about the couple of the Angel Saga (Zack and Angel) and decided this story would be fun to write. This is an AU of the Angel Saga. I was listening to 'You Can Let Go' by: Crystal Shawanda and this just flowed out. In the beginning 'he' is Zack.

He stood in the front of the wedding chapel, looking at her mom, who sat there smiling back up at him. Her family had felt a lot like his for as long as he could remember. He had his hands folded in front of him, nervous and happy at the same time.

She was not as nervous: being an FBI agent since the age of eight probably had something to do with it. Her dad stood there waiting for her, and waiting for the song they all knew to play. She flattened her dress and looked at her father. Her hero over the years was actually tearing. She walked over and took his hand, then kissing his cheek. As if that would help him to realize he would always be her father.

Then, the song they had been waiting for started to play. She looked up at her dad. He pulled down her veil, hooked his arm through hers, and they started out to walk down that long isle. She looked at the man she was walking to the whole time.

They finally got to the front of the chapel and her dad pulled her veil up. She smiled and kissed his cheek again. "I love you." She whispered to her dad, then walking up and next to her soon-to-be husband.

"We are all gathered here today to..." The priest started. She looked up at him as he talked, but she also tried to take in the moment, the chapel, the look on his face as he looked down at her. She somehow saw her mothers face among all the others. She was crying, but Angel could see the smile she had.

"Do you, Zachary Uriah Addy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He responded looking down at her.

"Do you, Angela Temperance Camille Booth take this man-"

"I do." She interrupted the priest. Hell, it was her wedding. A smile spread across his face.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Zack smiled at Angel and kissed her lips, so passionately, so amazingly. When they pulled apart they heard all the cheers. She rolled her eyes, with a smile. Then they left to get into the limo they'd gotten (with the stupid cans, and the just married bumper sticker, which Angel didn't like much).

She got into the limo and looked at the people who had been watching. Her parents stood there: her dad's arm around her mom, and she couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek. She and Zack both rose their hands to wave, as the two drove of into the sunset.

* * *

**Later That Day:**

When Angela finally saw her friends and family again, Brennan was the first one to come up to her.

"Honey, come here!" She smiled and embraced her daughter. Booth wasn't far behind.

"Hey Mrs. Addy." He smiled at his daughter, but his daughter and wife didn't miss the tear that came down his cheek. "And Zackeroni!" Booth patted Zack's shoulder.

"Oh my god." Angel muttered. "Mom, was he like this before I was born?"

"A Booth is a Booth." She told her daughter, getting a look from her husband.

"Haha. Right." Angel smiled.

"Hey, you should have seen the trouble your mother gave me about getting married." Booth said.

"I did not!-" Brennan said smiling.

"You thought marriage was irrational." Booth reminded her.

"I still said yes, did I not?" She asked him.

"You did in the end." He smiled.

Then, Jack and Angela Hodgins walked up arm in arm.

"Sweetey, you look amazing!" Angela said to the younger girl, with a big hug.

"Zack, dude, you're finally married!" Hodgins exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Zack said smiling at Angel.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other, then their happily married daughter, and smiled. Booth put his arm around Brennan's waist. "I love you." He told her.

"I know." She smiled up at him.

**The End**

_Fin_

It's over. 

_

* * *

Authors Note: I know I spell 'Sweetie' the wrong way. I enjoy and am used to spelling it Sweetey. _

Hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it.

**Hit the darn greenish button and review/favorite**


End file.
